


Breathless

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffyfest, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr drabble challenge:Sometimes characters want contact that has nothing to do with sex or violence. Send one of these for your character to reach out to mine."Hair Ruffle"





	

The common room was full of noise and Bellatrix was getting more annoyed by the dim by the second, looking up from her potions essay which she had on front of her the dark witch squinted her eyes at the noisy groups of people and growled under her breath, lowering her head again and trying to concentrate but after another half hour of noise resulting in mistakes, she gave up and pushed the parchment away. There was no rush anyway, she was on top of her homework and had time to spare. 

It was at that moment Rodolphus Lestrange came through the common room door and glanced around looking for her, spying her at the table next to the window he gave her a broad grin and walked over to her, catching the attention of many of the girls on his way which made Bellatrix smirk in a satisfactory way that she had something else for them to be jealous of. 

“Hey beautiful.” Rodolphus lent over and placed a kiss to her lip, his hand under her chin and the other raising up to ruffle her thick black curls making her shove him away with an angry hiss of protest. 

“Why do you always do that?” Bella asked in a grumbled pout, huffing at how he’d managed to pull some of the locks of hair from their loose bun on top of her head and her pouting lips, the effect in Rodolphus’ opinion was so alluring it left him breathless. 

“Because you’re so fucking sexy when you pout like that.” Was his grinned reply to which Bellatrix gave a raised eyebrow smirk and said nothing.


End file.
